The Luckiest Christmas of All
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: Konata and Kagami were brought together after some heart filled tears and love with the help of a boy who is now Tsukasa's boyfriend. The four will be spending Christmas Eve and day together. Konata x Kagami , Tsukasa x OC. Yuri, explicit content.


**Story Summary** – A short story I wrote to commemorate the holidays, Merry Christmas everyone!

Konata and Kagami are happily together after a year and a half after being brought together through some heart-filled tears and couple plan on spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Tsukasa and her boyfriend. One-shot, response to my story "Lucky Love and Depression".

**Story Genre** – Romance, Comedy. Tsukasa x OC, Konata x Kagami - Rated M for language and sexual content.

* * *

><p><strong>The Luckiest Christmas Of All<strong>

"Konata, wait up!" Kagami screamed as she ran after her short, blue haired girlfriend. They had promised to meet Tsukasa and her boyfriend at a sweets buffet at 5:00 and they were running dangerously late.

"It's not my fault we're late, Kagamin. You should have gotten up from your nap sooner." Konata called back jokingly, knowing she was going to receive a harsh response.

"I **couldn't **get out of bed because **you **wouldn't stop hugging me!"

"That's because you were so warm, I just couldn't help myself." Konata started giggling as she stopped in front of the building, Kagami stopping beside her. They both caught their breath before looking around, trying to find Tsukasa and her boyfriend.

"You know, I still want to know how Tsukasa's boyfriend is alive, he got shot. We even went to his funeral!" Kagami spoke up, remembering the event very clearly.

"Yeah but he suddenly woke up, maybe he was just in a coma?" Konata suggested, Kagami just shrugged and sighed. A year and a half ago, she and Konata had gone through a lot of tear and heart filled drama, and a boy named Kira Shizumi helped them find love in each other, who just happens to be dating Tsukasa.

"I told you two, it's because i'm a _**demon**_**, **get with the program." Kira called out to them, poking his head out of the building's front door. "Now, are you two coming or what?"

Konata and Kagami nodded and walked in with him, Kira had always gotten a table and was waiting with Tsukasa for them to arrive. The waitress showed them to the table and left. Tsukasa nervously waved at them and Kira, she knew her family, with the exception of Kagami, didn't like Kira on account of the fact that he's half demon. The only reason Kagami likes him is because he helped her get together with Konata, even though he's still a jerk to her, she knows he is serious about his relationship with Tsukasa and will protect her no matter what.

"We were waiting here so long, I thought you two got ran over, or shot." Kira grinned, seeing Kagami fume up.

"We're not as careless as you "Mr. Hero". If it weren't for you trying to save the day so long ago, us three wouldn't have needed to cry our damn eyes out at your supposed funeral!" Kagami growled back, Tsukasa and Konata remained speechless, knowing these two always fight like this.

"Aww but it showed you care about me, Kagami-_chan" _Kira laughed, making Kagami blush and get even angrier. Konata just hugged her arm which calmed her down a bit, but she was still blushing, mostly because Konata was hanging onto her.

"Anyways, we should go get our sweets now." Tsukasa said cheerfully, everyone agreed and got up to go load their plates. The three girls had been there before and knew the rules, they had an hour to eat and had to pay for any sweets they took but didn't eat, and they weren't about to make the same mistake.

"Have fun you three, just don't get too much." Kira said with a slight smile.

"Aren't you coming too, Kira? After all, you're the one that paid for all of us to come here." Konata looked at him with a look of questioning on her face.

"Oh i'm going to eat sweets, just not now, don't worry you're pretty little oddly shaped head."

"Now now Kira, be nice to Kona-chan." Tsukasa smiled and sweat-dropped, he picked on Kagami the most though, probably because she's her sister. Kira waved them off, and they walked off to the buffet of sweets.

When the three girls arrived, their eyes lit up. There were cookies and cakes in all sorts of sizes and colors, they didn't know which ones to pick first, so they chose one of each that looked good. Konata of course commented on the amount that Kagami grabbed, who defended her choices saying she lost a lot of weight recently so she deserved some kind of reward. The three girls returned to their tables, each with full plates and saw Kira sitting there taking a nap.

"Of all the lazy … Tsukasa, your boyfriend is useless sometimes." Kagami said as she sat her plate down and sighed.

"No he's not! Well sure he sleeps a lot but that because he spends so much time taking care of me and making sure i'm okay." Tsukasa blushed, realizing what she just said. Konata giggled and Kagami just sat there dumbfounded.

"I'm waiting for Kira to suddenly wake up and comment on the amount of food we took." Konata grinned, and started engorging herself on the many sweets she chose. Kagami and Tsukasa both shrugged and joined Konata in their gluttony. Christmas was tomorrow, and they all had plans to go out on a date with their significant other tonight. Konata and Kagami were just going to spend the night at Kagami's apartment, and Kira was apparently taking Tsukasa to an expensive restaurant and amusement park, then a five-star hotel for the night.

"If you do anything to my sister … you'll regret it, damn silver-haired bastard." Kagami said in the middle of eating, while glaring at Tsukasa's sleeping boyfriend.

"Don't worry sis, he would never hurt me." Tsukasa assured her.

"I'm not worried about him hurting you … at least, not in the way of- you know what, nevermind."

Kagami quickly went back to eating her sweets, leaving Tsukasa confused and wondering what she was gonna say.

"Oh don't worry Kagamin, Kira and Tsukasa went to a hotel alone a month ago and she's just fine." Konata said in hopes to calm Kagami down.

Half an hour passed and the three girls were still eating, they went back at least twice to get more sweets and engorge themselves. However, now they were starting to get really full and felt sick to their stomachs. Konata and Kagami were trying to force down some of their sweets, while Tsukasa had given up and was moaning at her stomach pains. Konata and Kagami themselves looked like they were ready to puke.

"Come on Kagamin … we can do this- ugh .. i'm gonna be sick." Konata collapsed and laid her head on Kagami, who was nearly at her limit. Suddenly, Kira twitched and opened his eyes, yawned loudly and stretched.

"Good morning sweet devils, how are we doing on the- wow, see, I knew you three would do this." Kira was staring at the three plates that still had at least ten assorted sweets on each of them, Konata was passed out while Kagami and Tsukasa were clutching their stomachs in pain.

"Shut up, at least we enjoyed ourselves ..." Kagami moaned, trying not to puke.

"Oh i'm enjoying myself, seeing you look like your ready to burst. Then again, Kasa is too and I hate seeing my baby girl in pain, and since I knew this would happen anyway ..."

Kira suddenly grabbed the three girl's plates and scraped the sweets onto his own, and began quickly eating. Kagami sighed a breath of relief and laid her head on Konata's, trying to relax a bit. Five minutes before their time of eating was exhausted, Kira put down his fork and said his thanks, he had finished the sweets that the three girls failed to finished. The four got up, paid for their sweets and began leaving.

"Thank you Kira-kun ..." Konata mumbled, still dealing with a little of stomach pains.

"No problem, Bite-Size, I thought it was funny when the Manager glared at me from across the room. I guess I made him mad, smarting him out of money like that!" Kira laughed as he and the girls walked out the door and stood in the cold December air.

"I told you to stop calling Konata that stupid nickname!" Kagami growled.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Tsun-Tsun. Now then, it's time Tsukasa and I go shopping, she wants to pick out a dress for our date tonight and I assume you two have something romantic or spicy going on as well?"

"T-That's none of your business you pervert!" Kagami yelled back defensively, while blushing a deep crimson red color. Konata looked away, blushing slightly too while Tsukasa sighed and took Kira's hand and walked away with him.

"Just make sure you don't video-tape it and put it on the internet! Konata's dad might end up seeing it, HA!" Kira yelled back and began laughing after hearing Kagami's embarrassed and frustrated screams.

"That guy I swear … he hasn't changed a bit, even after all this time." Kagami sighed, and walked off with Konata to go back to her apartment.

"Yeah but that's why he's such a great friend, having a demon as a friend has it's perks you know." Konata said cheerfully.

"Like what? Being in constant fear that he's going to one day lose his sanity and kill us all?"

"No, like knowing we can never be hurt, remember he can sense when we are in danger and come to our rescue."

"We are never in danger, so that isn't a very useful thing." Kagami sighed as they approached her apartment complex, they walked up to her room and unlocked her door. The empty apartment welcomed them both with a warm and cozy feeling, Kagami flipped on the light switch and plugged in the space heater.

"This is the second time i've been in Kagamin's apartment, but it feels like it's the twentieth." Konata purred as she laid down on the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket, Kagami just smiled and sat next to her.

"Now now don't fall asleep, it's only seven o'clock."

"But all that eating made me sleepy." Konata whispered as she laid her head on Kagami's lap. Kagami blushed slightly and started rubbed her lover's head, all the while humming a lullaby.

"Yane no ue de sora wo aogu, hizashi wa uraraka ..." Konata smiled as she recognized the song, and felt herself slowly drift off into a slumber. She began closing her eyes, but was awoken when Kagami suddenly tapped her on the forehead.

"Hey, I just told you no sleeping, I don't want to have to carry you to the bed."

"Kagamin you're so cruel, I was just getting comfortable ..." Konata whined as she stretched.

Kagami smiled as her lover sat up and rubbed her eyes, she will never forget all of the things they went through to finally find love in each other. Although it meant breaking the heart of one her close friends, she was hoping Misao would finally forgive her. Misao was dating Ayano until just recently, they broke up due to constant fighting and Misao's depression, Ayano had told Kagami she was depressed because of her leaving Misao for Konata. Kagami didn't want to believe it, but she still felt horrible for doing that to one of her best friends. After all, Misao seemed to be just fine by them breaking up at the time, she didn't seem upset or anything, but Kagami knew that was just a cover for her true feelings.

"Hey … Kagamin, are you thinking about Misao again? You're crying ..." Konata said as she used a finger to gently wipe away a tear that was falling down Kagami's cheek. Kagami turned away and wiped her eyes, then looked back at Konata and smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry, right now the only one i'm thinking of is you." Kagami smiled and sat next to Konata and kissed her gently on the lips then wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

"I rarely see Kagamin this lovey, don't worry, i'm not going anywhere." Konata smiled and hugged her back. "I love you, Kagamin."

"I love you too, Konata ..." The couple blushed and smiled, then gently brought their lips together. Konata laid Kagami back and laid on top of her, then began deepening their kiss. Kagami responded by pushing her tongue into her lover's mouth, and wrestling with her tongue. As their tongues wrestled against each other, Kagami twitched as she felt Konata's hands gently move up and begin caressing her breasts, but eventually relaxed again and pushed against Konata's hands, hinting her to go faster.

"Frisky tonight, aren't we, Kagamin?" Konata giggled and began rubbing Kagami's breasts faster and rougher, forcing out a small squeak of pleasure.

"S-Shut up ..." Kagami said in between heavy breaths as waves of pleasure flowed through her.

Konata giggled and slipped her hands up Kagami's shirt and bra and began teasing her bare breasts, gently pinching them and rubbing them intensely. Kagami let out more squeaks and moans of pleasure out of her lips which eventually became muffled by Konata's own moist lips. Kagami moved her hands all along Konata's small figure, and eventually moved them down to between Konata's legs and began rubbing the spot gently, causing Konata to let out a quiet scream of pleasure.

"Oh? Looks like i've found your sensitive spot, now it's my turn for revenge." Kagami snickered as she slid her hand down Konata's shorts and began rubbing her sweet spot, then slipped one finger inside of her and gently moved it in and out.

Konata let out louder screams of pleasure, and continued rubbing Kagami's breasts. The two continued to pleasure each other, drawing out moans and screams out of each other. Eventually, Konata collapsed onto Kagami and both began breathing heavily and sweating from the intense action. The couple smiled and shared a long and heart filled kiss.

"It's not even Christmas yet, and you've already given me the gift of getting to be with you, Kagamin." Konata smiled and Kagami looked away, red in the face.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things … but i'm glad I get to be with you too." Kagami smiled back and kissed Konata once more before they both retired to the bedroom for a night of sleep.

**The Next Morning**

The radiating Christmas light shone through the window, blanketing Kagami and Konata in the warm rays of the sun. Kagami opened her eyes and yawned, stretched and slowly climbed out of bed. Konata had yet to wake up, which gave Kagami the perfect opportunity to prepare breakfast for her, and to gather up the courage to do something that would change the rest of their lives.

"You can do this Kagamin … I mean Kagami, dammit now she has me saying it too." Kagami sighed and smiled as she picked up a small and delicately wrapped gift out from a drawer in the kitchen. She knew that with this gift, would come a lot of obstacles and problems in their life, but she was prepared to face them as long as she faced them with Konata. She tucked it back into the drawer and began preparing breakfast. After a while, Konata walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Good morning Kagamin..." Konata said sleepily, and gave her lover a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, I made you some miso soup and rice, I know it isn't much but I haven't gone shopping lately, sorry."

"It's okay, don't apologize, silly girl." Konata grinned and hugged Kagami before getting her plate of food. "Oh, by the way, we have a double date tonight at 7:00 with Tsukasa and the jacka- I mean Kira ..."

"The way you two fight all the time, it's so cute." Konata giggled as Kagami shot her a glare.

"Anyways … we're going to meet up and go see the giant Christmas tree that got put up and decorated in the middle of the park. This time, try not to fall asleep so early like last night."

"I wouldn't have fallen asleep if _someone _hadn't worn me out so much." Konata smiled and winked at Kagami who was blushing intensely. They both finished their breakfast and got ready to leave, it was ten o'clock, and they were going to spend the day together shopping and walking around town.

"Okay Kagami, let's goooo!" Konata cheered as she began walking to the door.

"_Come on Kagami … do it, you didn't come all this way for nothing."_ Kagami motivated herself.

"Konata, wait! I … have something to give you." Konata looked back at her, smiled and began walking back. Kagami felt herself shaking and began getting really nervous, her hands barely found the strength to pull open the drawer and take out the small wrapped package that was hidden inside. She took the gift into her hands and walked over to her lover of one year and six months.

"T-This is for you ..." Kagami said as she held the box towards Konata, who cheerfully took it and gently unwrapped it. As Konata took off the last bit of wrapping paper, it revealed a small white box. Konata's eyes opened wide as she opened the box which revealed a shimmering diamond with a shamrock spinel, her own birthstone, on one side and a ruby, Kagami's birthstone, on the other. All placed in the center of a golden ring.

"K-Kagami … what..." Konata was speechless when Kagami suddenly got down on one knee and took Konata's free hand.

"Konata … this past year and a half with you has been the best time of my life, even when we were just friends you were always very special to me, and I want to always be with you. So, Konata Izumi, will you marry me?"

Konata to say the least was shocked, waves of joy and indescribable happiness poured through her body, she fell to her knees and hugged Kagami, and started crying heavily, burying her head in her lover's shoulder.

"Kagamin … of course I will." Konata said as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. Kagami smiled and began crying as well, and kissed her fiance passionately on the lips. The pair stayed in each others embrace for a few minutes, then finally got up and headed out to spend the day together. As they descended the stairs and began walking towards town, Kagami couldn't help but smile and cry one last tear. She now knew the girl she would be spending the rest of her life with, was the same girl that she used to constantly be annoyed by and lend her homework to.

"_Konata … thank you, so much." _Kagami thought to herself as they walked hand-in-hand together

~_**Later that day~**_

"Kona-chan! Onee-chan! Over here, we saved you a seat." Tsukasa called out to Kagami and Konata, she was sitting next to Kira at a bench surrounded by several benches that were filled with people and placed in front of the large Christmas tree that was lit up and bathing the area in an array of colors. Konata and Kagami ran over and sat down, trying to keep warm by hugging each other, which only made Kira snicker slightly.

"So, Konata, do you want to tell Kira and Tsukasa now?" Kagami asked, smiling at Konata who nodded and placed her hand slightly above the table, giving Kira and Tsukasa a clear view of the ring.

"Holy hell in a bottle, that thing is legit isn't it? Damn nice work Kagami, I guess it was a good idea to let you have my best friend a year and a half ago, huh?" Kira said looking at the ring, making Konata and Kagami both blush.

"It's not like you were planning on stopping me … right?" Kagami looked at Kira, worried.

"Mmm, maybe I was planning on keeping her for myself… haha nah I wouldn't do that, besides I have the girl of my dreams right here." Kira said as he grinned and pulled Tsukasa onto his lap and hugged her tightly. Tsukasa blushed and hugged him back, making all four of them smile with joy. This would definitely be a Christmas to remember, and as they began their conversation about their day, Konata spotted a meteor shower beginning above them.

"This day couldn't get any better, huh guys?" Kira smiled and gently kissed Tsukasa on the lips, and Konata did the same to Kagami.

"It's definitely a year to remember ..." Kagami said with a warm smile, "and there's no better way to spend it than with the people you care the most about, I love you all."

"Aww, we love you too Kagamin." Konata hugged her tightly.

"And no matter what happens ..." Tsukasa began.

"We'll always be together in each others lives."Kira said, as the four of them continued to look up at the meteor shower. "Oh by the way Kagami, Tsukasa's pregnant."

"Well that's nice Kira, i'm glad to hear- wait … **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story End!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Woot! My first holiday fanfic, let me all know what you thought of it, and don't be afraid to send me a private message if you have any questions or requests, as always, i'll catch you all some other time!

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


End file.
